saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Utopia Online
, (EUO 'for short) is a VRMMO developed by the company Ymir. It was released worldwide. Background The game was developed and released globally sometime between 2040 and 2050. The game uses the BridgeGear headset from Ymir which is considered one of the best headsets currently. It uses a new FullDive that provides the maximum level of realism in the game by tapping into a player's subconscious and transporting the player into new incredible levels of realism. Virtual Reality Experience As EUO is based on the core programming of ALO as a complete VRMMORPG, the system is capable of rendering the entire environment with incredible realism surpassing its predecessors. By stimulating nerves in the brain, it is possible to taste food, feel the wind and weather, move one's body, and live in the game as if it were an alternate reality. Still, it has several differences from its predecessors. First, the system creates a virtual body with bones, organs, blood, etc. Therefore, players receive further damage if those organs are damaged. Second, pain is actually felt in any situation, as there is no Pain Absorption. Third, there is blood. Each time a player suffers damage, it's normal to bleed as result. Therefore, the combat generally is won by the one capable of enduring more of the pain caused. While playing, gamers still feel fatigue and hunger (even if their real bodies are not hungry), yet they can also eat in-game to dispel hunger in the real world, which has developed into a form of dieting for some people as a result. Death or deletion in the game is visualized by fragmentation into thousands of polygon shards sometime after the death of the player (the time between the death and the fragmentation generally varies). All monsters and items go through such a process. Global Setting ''Full article: Agea The world in EUO is called Agea. It is divided into six different territories, for each of the six main races (the playable races). This world is as big as real-life Earth, and also possesses the same climates, biomes, weather, fauna, plant life, etc...Agea is a fantasy world, completely unrelated to real-life earth, but mostly inspired on real-life history Europe and the middle-east during the Middle Ages, with politics, society, economics, and culture that most resembles that found during that period in time. It should be noted, however, that approximately only a forth of the entire world has been mapped and explored so far. The coin used in all of Agea is named Denarius (plural: Denarii). Politics and Society The social and political structure found in the known regions of Agea is based around a Feudalism. Though there are some differences between each of the playable races, the basic structure remains the same, with commoners on the bottom of the social pyramid, then Knights, then Noble Houses, which are in turn sworn to the leader of their race. Time and Weathers Same as in real-life Earth, Agea has time depends on the area the player is. The days and months are the same as in the real world, including leap years. This is because the planet is at the same distance from the Sun than the Earth is from its own Sun. The only real difference is the number of the year. Agea also has the same seasons as the Earth in real life, but the winters and summers are way longer. Lore and History Full articles: Endless Utopia Online/Lore and Endless Utopia Online/Timeline The lore of the game is one of the main elements of EUO. The previous history of the game is what determines the actions and relationship between the players of the same race and between different races as well. The main premise of the game is for the player to become someone of notable importance within the virtual world. Gameplay Initiation and Character Creation It has to be pointed out the fact that EUO has been programmed so that only people with 14 years and beyond can play EUO. Upon opening signing into the game, the player just needs to input their Avatar name (which is the same as in real life). It should be pointed out that all the players' avatar have anthropomorphic bodies, but their characteristics change according to their race. The player apparently will have their game avatar set up according to the player's real-life appearance. Players can reconstruct their characters to their liking. The sex of the player's avatar will be the same as the player in real life by default, and the player cannot change it no matter what. Customization of the visual aspects of the character is allowed later on. After the race is selected, they will be spawned in the race's realm capital. The skills are developed by the player's own abilities and by training. Races Seven Playable Races There are seven playable races that a player can choose once he joins the game (it should be noted that Hybrids are not chosen by the player, but rather, randomly generated by the system). All the races them have human-like (anthropomorphic) bodies. Their difference is mainly in their abilities as players, and sometimes in their physical characteristics. Each race has their own respective customs and traditions. They also possess their own heraldry: a sigil and their own motto or words, which refer to their own characteristics. These words are usually used as battle-cries or take the form of boasts or threats, such as the Draco's words "Hear our Roar. Feel our Fire". Each race has a different form of government. The choosing of the leader is different in each race. All players with "Leader" status has certain powers that other players do not possess. For instance, they can banish a player from their territory, marking him as a "rogue player" or "criminal player". They also administer the funds taken by taxes and the relationships with other races, among many other things. Another very important aspect is that if the leader dies, he loses his right to become the leader ever again. The player also loses some of his power (which they can recover after training). Generally, players work and play for their own race. However, any player can work for any faction, though this is rare to happen. *Dracos: Dracos are the raging beasts, with an affinity for the element of Fire. They are lead by the Dragon King. *Fairies: Fairies are the calm and serene spirits, with an affinity for Light. They are lead by the Celestial Triumvirate. *Fiends: Fiends are the strange and mysterious beings with a strong link to Darkness. They are led by the Emperor of Darkness. *Nymphs: Nymphs the changing and adaptable creatures from the sea, with an affinity to the element Water. There are different tribes which are led by a Tribal Chief, which all respond to the Grand Chief. *Terrans: Terrans are the unstable, yet unbreakable and brave beings with an affinity with the element Earth. They are governed by the Human Senate. The members of the Senate are chosen democratically. It is presided over by the Daitoa, a player who is chosen by the Senate and is generally considered the strongest Terran. *Avians: Avians are the flying spirits, with a high affinity to the element Wind. They are led by the Council of the Four Winds, composed of five members elected democratically. *Hybrids: Though rare to happen, Hybrids are the result of the combination of two different races into one being. This makes Hybrids a force to be reckoned with. They can fight for either side. These hybrids are randomly and rarely generated from new players when they choose their race. Even when they are rare to happen, a Hybrid between races with an opposed elemental affinity is even stranger. Combat Parameters There are no levels nor skills for players. Every player is free to create and train his own fighting style and techniques. The player can also use standard techniques already inside the game. There are many factors that go into calculating damage. Factors include player level and skill, weapon power and where damage is received (as players don't have Health Points, their life is tied to their resistance to attacks). Weapon bonuses also affect damage output, as well as an enemy's resistance to certain weapons. There are no status effects in EUO, except those caused by Aera. It should be noted that there is no magic in EUO, but rather techniques, skills or abilities. Aera To use any technique, it is necessary to use Aera (also called Energy), which is the life force of all beings inside the game. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body, and so, be used for techniques. Living beings are capable of performing many superhuman feats by using this energy. Those entities or players who run out of Energy, die. Aera is created when the Physical Energy of the player is combined with the Spiritual Energy of the player. These two energies becoming more powerful will, in turn, make the created Aera more powerful. The amount of Aera an entity has is not indicative of its power, but rather, of the entity's experience and abilities. Meaning in a fight between two individuals, the quantity of Aera does not determine who the winner will be. What determines the winner, rather, is how one individual uses his/her energy in conjunction with his abilities, intelligence, and experience to defeat the other. In short, it's not how strong an entity is, it's rather what specifically an entity can do. Aera is not limitless since all players have a max capacity of energy that they can form and use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice, the quantity can be extended. To grasp Aera, one must first know and have good control over the Five Basic Principles, which are learned in the following order: *'''Aera Shroud: maintains Aera close to the body, strengthening it for defense. *'Aera Sense': the ability to sense Aera from other beings. *'Aera Null': shuts the flow of Aera, useful to be undetected and to relieve fatigue. *'Aera Release': enables the user to use a bigger amount of Aera than Shroud, especially to focus it into an attack. *'Aera Apply': the specific manner in which Aera has to be manipulated to perform a specific technique. These principles can be derived or combined into the Advanced Principles. Once one has fully grasped these principles, one can learn techniques. Techniques are classified into two large groups, which at the same time are subclassified into different subgroups. Elemental Bending Full article: Elemental Bending Elemental Bending deals with changing the physical properties of Aera into one or several elements. Elements are essentially the nineteen "natural capabilities" of the players. Each race has a natural affinity for a certain element. However, a player can train and learn how to manipulate one, two or even more elements. A player can also learn to transform an element into a more advanced one, or to combine two elements to create another. Lastly, a player can also learn to create a new Element that does not exist in real-life nature. Energy Bending Full article: Energy Bending Energy Bending allows any sentient being to manipulate Aera in different ways, such as enhancing one's physical capabilities, summon weapons or other beings, manipulate substances, create illusions, among other capabilities. Inside this category are included any techniques that do not include Elemental Bending, since they simply usage Aera with no elemental infusion. There are a total of six forms of applying Aera by Energy Bending, and each player has an affinity for one category. Weapons Combat has a constituted ranged and melee focus. There are millions of weapons to use in EUO. Among them: swords, lances, shields, daggers, knives, projectile weapons, bows and arrows, scythes, axes, warhammers, quarterstaffs, whips and many more. The choice and skill of a player with a weapon depends on his preference, ability, and adaptability. There are no weapons of exclusive use of a single race. It should be pointed out that there are no firearms in EUO. However, Aera Channeller exist, which look like real-life guns. Non-Playable Characters Fauna Full article: List of Fauna in EUO Including those animals that exist in real life, three are other thousands of different species in EUO. These typically serve as monsters for players to defeat and gain experience from battle. Once the animal is dead it's possible to scavenge the corpse for materials that can be sold in the market. It is possible for anyone to tame some of these animals, and train them to perform certain tasks or respond to certain commands. The level of training also depends on the animal's intelligence. Some species are easier to tame than others. Also, the race of the tamer could be a factor in the bonding between them, the most relevant example being that Dragons can only be tamed by Dracos or half-Draco hybrids. Those who domesticate an animal are referred to as " ", while the animal is referred to as " ". Non-Playable Races Full Article: List of Non-Playable Races in EUO There are several hundred different races scattered across Agea. These serve mostly as monsters for players to kill and gains experience, as they are mostly considered dangerous for players. They are typically smarter than animals, but not as much as other AI characters. They typically rely on weapons to fight, but some may be capable of using Aera in combat. Some of these monsters are goblins, hobgoblins, Orcs, ogres, giants, among others. AI Characters The last group of NPCs is formed by members of the seven playable races that are not players. In other words, they are characters that exist within the world of EUO long before any of the players joined the game. They possess high intelligence, comparable to that of a player (or in other words, a human from the real world) and have anthropomorphic bodies. This group include: lords of the Noble Houses, Knights, peasants and many others. Their abilities depend on the task they are programmed to perform. AI Knights are programmed to fight and command soldiers. Lords are tasked with governing their land and to follow their superiors. Merchants trade with players and other NPC characters, innkeepers attend and serve travellers who stay in their inn, etc... One of the most distinctive characteristics of some AI Characters is that some of them are over thousands of years old, so they have encyclopedic knowledge about lots of aspects of EUO. They have over a millennia of knowledge about techniques, history, lore and lots of hidden secrets. However, they do not share this with any player, just someone who is worthy of knowing. Death System Once a player dies in EUO, his body remains in the place it died for several minutes, until it finally disappears. The player is revived, in the last city, town, establishment or similar where he has been before death. If a player lost a limb, he gets revived without that limb, with a stump in its place. Mechanized prothesis exists in EUO, they are named Protomail, made of a special metal that cannot be used for Metal Control. The only exception being, for obvious reasons, the head. If an Outlaw is killed by the right type of player (for instance, a Knight), he is revived in prison or a dungeon where he is expected to remain to fulfill his sentence. Guilds, Organizations, and Societies Guilds are implemented heavily recommended in EUO. There are two types of guilds: the ones which work for certain faction and the mercenary guilds, which work for any faction. In Race Guilds, just players of that race or Hybrids of that race are allowed to join. On Mercenary Guilds, since their only loyalty is to coin, any player from any race is free to join. In EUO, there are also millenary Societies that work almost the same as guilds. However, these organizations are not created by players, while Guilds are. Each guild/society may also have special requirements to join and/or a special ritual of initiation. Trivia *Many aspects of this game are based on the following : **Accel World **ALO **Akame Ga Kill **Avatar **Bakugan **Berserk **Black Clover **Bionicle **Bleach **DC comics **Digimon **Dragon Ball **End War Online **Fairy Tail **Fate Series **FullMetal Alchemist **Game of Thrones **Highschool DxD **Hunter x Hunter **Inuyasha **J.R.R.Tolkien's Fantasy Series **Jojo's Bizzare Adventure **Marvel Cinematic Universe **My Hero Academia **Naruto **Rakudai Kishi **Saint Seiya **Shaman King **Shannara Series **Star Wars **SAO **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann **Yu-Gi-Oh **Yu Yu Hakusho *User: Ishimura Elite came up with the name for this VRMMO. *When creating this VRMMO, it was never the creator's intention to follow regular MMO mechanics, but rather to create a VR game with a fantasy setting. *Originally, it was intended to have a total of 10 races in EUO. However, due to complications and lack of ideas to make all races different, it was decided to switch the number of races to six. Navigation Category:VRMMO Category:FedeTkd